


The Forgotten Ones

by Sylence



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Elysium, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), watch me ignore all those death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylence/pseuds/Sylence
Summary: A year has passed since the Battle of the Spire. Aloy kept going on her quest to restore GAIA, until she found the Elysium ravaged.What happened to the Elysium ?That's what Aloy wondered when she walked in and found logs that seem to indicate that something went wrong. She's even more confused when she found opened cryogenic pods. While investigating the issue, she meets problems coming from a thousand years ago.





	1. The Elysium

**162 days before ZD.**

Alicia was crying when I got her on the phone for our weekly call. Well. Our monthly call now, as I barely have enough time to talk to her anymore with the project going on. All my waking hours are dedicated towards HEPHAESTUS. I don’t even know if this crazy project will work, but so far we’ve been able to maintain our deadlines.

Anyway. She was crying, and I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her like when we were younger. I still remember when she fell and I carried her back home to take care of her. She was such a small thing back there. Sometimes I forget she’s a full grown adult now. I forgot it when I heard her so desperate on the phone.

She found out she is pregnant.

She doesn’t know what to do ; she doesn’t want to keep it. Keep them. She thinks it’s not worth it, with the end of the world coming. I don’t know what to tell her. When I think about the project I work for, when I think about what I’m fighting for, I can’t help but think she should not give up.

I gave her and her husband the two spots I got from working on ZD. After all, it’s not as if I had anyone in my life to take it. But now that she is pregnant, is her baby counting for one person too ? I don’t know. Maybe I should give up my spot for them. They’re a family, and it would be good for everyone moral to have kids on board. I already know there will be some on board, but I have no idea about the policy around pregnancy. I guess I will ask around.

I don’t think for a second they will make an exception. So why am I hoping anyway ?

\- Karen

**156 days before ZD.**

So, I asked around and a pregnant person count for two – three in this particular case – if brought to term. Someone gave us a spot, he was only going to use one, and I was about to sacrifice my spot so Alicia could keep both kids but…

Ike died.

A machine got him. At least Alicia still has me and the babies. She decided to keep them, for Ike. For herself, to keep a bit of him with herself. I promised I would be there, and that I would be the best aunt ever.

\- Karen

**21 days before ZD.**

It’s almost over. And I don’t need to be more precise because every-fucking-thing is almost over. HEPHAISTUS, Zero Dawn, humanity. Soon. I really hope we’ll end everything before the swarm can get to us. The other day we had an alert but luckily the forces were able to divert it elsewhere.

Alicia has been conducted to the Elysium, so I can’t talk to her anymore. I’m a bit sad, but I know I’ll join her soon. We’re about to wrap everything up here, after all. I’m helping Margo on some adjustments. She’s so focused when she works, I just… I couldn’t help but admire her. But it’s different from my earlier admiration when we were at the beginning of our work. Whenever I see her, or when she calls me to help…

I guess it’s what happens when you live in close quarters with people. It’s not as if I could tell her about it, or that she feels the same.

Anyway, gotta go.

\- Karen

**Zero Day.**

The doors to the Elysium just closed. We’re officially the last humans on earth, the last life form even. God. I can’t believe it. I don’t…

We weren’t able to finish the project.

But…

The Alpha got stuck at GAIA Prime to do it. It means I won’t be able to see Margo ever again. I can’t… we can’t even communicate with them, not without risking being detected by the swarm. I can’t believe I didn’t get to give her a final goodbye. I didn’t get to tell her how I feel. We didn’t have the time before. Not that she would have been interested.

Now it’s too late anyway.

I have to unpack my things. I didn’t bring much, not that I could have if I wanted. But I have the essentials. I have to unpack Alicia’s stuff too, obviously. She begins to have some difficulties to move around, so I help her all the time now. She always complains and tells me she can do it but I know she’s happy to have me with her. She misses Ike though.

\- Karen

**71 days after ZD**

Alicia is the first one to die in the Elysium. Sasha is the first and last born of the Elysium.

She…

I don’t know.

Sorry, I don’t want to talk about it.

\- Karen

**7 years after ZD**

It’s been a while since the last time I entered a log. I guess I was too busy, or maybe I just didn’t want to. So much happened since my last entry.

I got to take care of Sasha, after all, I promised to take care of her. It was hard, and it was a lot of work but she’s still alive, even if she works very hard to not be. She often ventures where she shouldn’t and almost always ends up with some kind of wound. The worst is that we all make a lot of effort so she stops behaving but she continues to elude us in some way.

She displays signs of advanced intelligence and she knows how to manipulate a lot of adults. It’s not hard, being one of the only kid around and a very cute one at that.

She reminds me a lot of Alicia if I’m being honest. Sometimes it’s hard, and I called her by her mom’s name more time that I want to admit. I just hope she won’t be quite as rebellious once the teen years hits.

Thankfully, she found herself some friends. Other kids. They’re not a lot but they formed tight bounds pretty quickly. There are distensions between them and the ones who git to know the real world, the one not so far to enter adulthood (don’t tell them I called them kids, they would kill me) but overall things go smoothly. So far.

I hope it continues to go well.

\- Karen

**11 years after ZD.**

It was Sasha’s birthday today. I ended up leaving at one point to cry because I kept thinking about Alicia and how she should be here, and how she would be sad knowing her daughter will never know the sun, will never contemplate the sea, or even feel the wind against her cheeks.

She won’t be the only one.

The other kids, the ones that barely got old enough to drink, they gave a name to this generation. They called them the Innocents. And they’re right. That’s what they are after all. They didn’t ask for anything, didn’t know the world, were babies, some not even born when the end of the world began. They’re angry at the mistakes we made, and at the price they’re all paying.

I understand it all too well, but I’m not angry.

I’m sad.

Because we can’t change anything about it after all. It will always be how it is until all of humanity die in this giant sarcophagus.

Sometimes I wonder if I should not have chosen the third option. I guess I still could in some ways.

\- Karen

**16 years after ZD.**

There has been a murder. Frank was killed. It’s the first one since the end of the world. I thought I would never see someone dying from anything else than natural causes, but I was wrong.

God.

What is wrong with us ?

We were able to find who did it. He killed himself in his room. I never really talked to the guy, no one never really did. But he had a son.

I feel so sad for Erik. How do you live with that afterward?

Sasha doesn’t want to talk about it with me. Those last few years have been tedious between us. We fight a lot, about everything. I think she feels like she has no liberties around the Elysium, and I can’t blame her. None of us does, really.

The important thing is that she talks about it, even if it’s not to me. She has this friend, Elise, who I think is more than just a… friend. Not that it’s any of my business. They’re both interested in robotics, and they’re pretty good at it. When we were not fighting, she showed me some of the blueprints she created and they’re really good. She’s been able to construct them with scraps, and honestly, I’m impressed. It’s a lot more advanced than what I was able to do at her age, and I was a Beta.

In other circumstances, I’d say she got a bright future, but now, I would be lying. But who knows, maybe in years her creation will be found by the new generations.

\- Karen

**19 years after ZD.**

Something is going on. There are whispers, the young people are up to something but we have no idea what it could be. Sasha told me to stay out of the Main Room tomorrow, to stay in our quarters. What is happening ?

I can feel that something is wrong.

Since his father killed himself, Erik keeps staring at older people like we were a problem, a plague to be eradicated. He is only 26 years old, but he is almost the only one the younger generation listen too, and I know he holds us all responsible for what happened, for the Faro Plague. For his father.

I’m scared.

\- Karen

**Last log.**

I think this is it. This is my last log.

I don’t know what to say. I don’t understand how this could happen, and so fast ! This revolution… there was so much blood.

I don’t know what to do.

I don’t want to die. Not right now.

I can hear them chanting.

They’re coming.

Alicia, I’m so sorry. Sasha…

I’ve found the schematics. The plans. What it entails, how it would work. Why would you create such a thing ? We can’t…

God.

What have you done, Sasha ?

\- Karen

This was the last message Aloy was able to retrieve. She frowned, not understanding completely what had happened. Did the younger rebelled against all the rest of the Elysium ? So much to live a peaceful life.

Aloy closed her focus and looked around. There was still one room she hadn’t seen. It was sealed now, but it was still working. She approached, her hair made of fire following her in each of her movement. She opened it and looked around. There was a dozen of strange block, around the size of a person, standing tall. They were linked to the walls and to the ceiling with pipes and cables. The surface of them was opaque, except for the front which lets see what was inside the bloks. It was a door, and as she approached Aloy could see that most of them were open. The ones that weren’t contained the remains of something humanoid enough to wonder if it was human at one point in life. Right besides each of those ones, there was a red screen. Aloy read it with her focus quickly.

“Critical failure. Host lost.”

So they were people ?

She looked at the box that was opened, and in the room. No one was there. So, where were the one that got out of their boxes ?


	2. Brief Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy gets back to Meridian, just long enough to learn more.

Aloy got out of the Elysium easily and found her Broadhead, jumping on it with the help of its horns. Around her, the earth was brittle, of a deep ochre, with specs of profound dark oranges. Rocks were all there was to see for miles around, with the occasional bushes. The sun was merciless at this hour of the day and Aloy wondered briefly if she should stay in the Elysium until the night, leaving her a choice between the hot burning day and the dark cold night.

She chose to travel by day, not wanting to risk falling at the bottom of a pit. Plus she promised Erend and Avad to come back to Meridian as fast as she could.

A year had passed since she defeated the Eclipse but the effects of the last battle were still palpable in the city after half their field had been lost and the city almost destroyed. Most of it had been rebuilt but the disparities between the rich and the poor were even direr than before. Aloy had become a string figure around the city because of her role in the final battle, and even if she didn’t like to admit it – or even think about it – things tended to be easier for Avad when she was there. He could influence the nobility more easily and thanks to her he had already been able to make them pay more taxes. She also tended to the diplomatic relationship between the Nora and the Carja, even if Vanasha was already doing a great job at keeping things smooth between the two tribes, with the help of Vala. For the most part, Aloy traveled between the different tribes – she even went to Ban-Ur, looking for a solution to restore GAIA. She had reached an impasse since HEPHAESTUS became so hostile and also because she had no way of finding the other sub-functions, not even talking about the destruction of APOLLO. When she thought about it, her mission seemed impossible. But she had to try, that’s why she was there.

Two months ago, an earthquake shook the earth and revealed ruins far up in the east. A number of delvers got there before Aloy could, but they were limited to the firsts few rooms of the place. She was able to access a lot more and discovered ruins for days, with a lot of datapoints, including welcome messages, instructions on the systems and a list of all the people living there with some records about them. She learned quickly that it was the Elysium, the last stand of humanity. She was surprised when she realized most of them were recounts only of the first two decades or so, until she found an old focus containing the entries of a certain Rachel, and then the pods. She couldn’t find any track to try and find the remaining hosts coming from them and had to call off her search in the Elysium because she couldn’t progress further.

She didn’t know what to make of it, and she wanted to get back to Meridian as soon as she could so she could ask some experts of the Old Ones if they knew what it was. Turned out the Sun King had scholars at his disposal, and if most of them were wrong in what they were saying sometimes they had some knowledge that helped Aloy understand better some logs she found.

She pressed the machine she mounted and rushed past camps and machine sites quickly. She was three days away from Carja lands, and five from Meridian. Maybe four if she really got the better of her Broadhead, or if she overrode an other one.

 

The first two days of travel went by quickly, she didn’t encounter any problem, and on the third, she bought some supplies so she wouldn’t have to stop to hunt on her way. She took the time to speak with the merchant, as she wanted to be sure nothing collapsed during her leave. Apparently, everything was fine, so she made camp just outside the village where some kids approached her with curiosity. She took the time to talk to them and answer their questions, giving them some tips on how to bread more efficiently leather to reinforce the strap of their bags and pouches. She noticed some of them wearing a triangle ornament on the top of their ear like it had become kind of a fashion these days. She didn’t comment on it but felt uncomfortable when she saw it, not really knowing what to do with it. It wasn’t the first time she encountered this mode, but she rarely saw it outside of Meridian.

The end of the road was calm and she could see Meridian soon enough. The city was standing proudly like nothing ever happened a year ago, with towers higher than ever and more impressive too – thanks to the Oseram influence. After all this time far away, Aloy took a second to take the view in, the high walls casting its shadow far into the east fields like a hand reaching for the sky while the sun brought new shades of pink and red into the world, the sandstone a solid canvas to the sun’s colors.

When she started moving again, she strode along the bridge to gain Meridian.

The Carja streets were busy with people going left and right, merchants shouting in hope to appeal to some curious souls. She had all her time to check every shop in town in a year, and if she was sometimes still lured in one because of a machine piece or a colorful spice, she wanted to get to the palace right now. The guards let her pass without as much as even looking at her, her hair was recognizable as much as the Sun’s King’s crown.

She took the stairs and went to the balcony where the throne laid over the city, an eagle watching the nest he had to protect. Luckily, Avad was there with Erend. He was the first to notice her and when he did a big smile radiated off of his face.

“Aloy !” he happily exclaimed, a laugh in his voice. “You’re back !”

He opened his arms and gave a big hug to her, which she gave back with a tender smile.

“Of course, I know you bunch can’t function without me for that long.”

They both laughed and Aloy turned around to face Avad who was now standing, a hand still on his throne. His smile was more contained than Erend’s, but the spark on his eyes when he laid his gaze on Aloy couldn’t fool anyone even if he tried.

“Aloy. You came back,” he said, pleasantly surprised.

“Why do you always sound surprise when I do ?”

“Because I’m still awaiting the day something or someone will ravish you away from us,” he said half-jokingly.

Aloy shook her head.

“That’s not going to happen, I can’t forget my friends.”

“Do you hear that King Avad, we’re her friends !” he said proudly despite his laugh, barely refraining from giving him a punch in the shoulder. Avad’s smile grew a little bit more and he finally let go of his throne.

“Well, then we could all take the time to dine together tonight, maybe. I still have some business to wrap up but maybe right after ?”

“Of course, I’d be happy to,” she answered softly.

It wasn’t what she had planned but maybe it would be easier this way. She left them to their business and brought her Broadhead to a remote location of the palace. She deactivated its sensory process to be sure it would not panic against other humans when she left and went back to the city. She had a bit of time before she had to meet back with Avad and Erend, also she wanted to see if some of the vendors had anything that could interest her. She thought of paying Tanalah a visit but knew she didn’t have enough time, so she had to wait until tomorrow.

She found some useful pieces and didn’t even bother to try to bargain with the merchant, giving him the price he demanded with no problem. She came by metal shards with no problem, especially since she hunted down so many giant machines. She put all her purchases in her bag and went back to the palace.

 

The first half of the dinner went smoothly, they all exchange stories of recent events, Aloy listening more than she was talking. Erend had a way to make any story feel so alive, mimicking the different parties of it, while Avad could detail them like a painting. Aloy could have listened for hours on end.

“So, what did you found on those ruins of yours ?” asked Erend.

It was bound to happen, and she had thought of what to tell them when it came to it. She couldn’t really tell all the truth, she had to tone it down so they wouldn’t think she had become crazy. Of course, they would trust her with their life, but sometimes she could barely believe everything that she’d learn, so she couldn’t imagine what it would sound like to someone else.

“Well, I found the resting place of the last of the Old Ones but... something had happened. They were supposed to find peace there, hidden from the machines but some infighting took place and... I don’t know what happened exactly, but I think something from then make it back to us. I don’t know what it is yet, but I intend to find it,” she declared firmly.

Worries came across Avad face and Erend was suddenly very quiet. They exchanged a look and before Aloy could ask them anything Avad spoke with all his seriousness.

“I received reports from Vanasha about some activities up North. A strange group of bandits have form, they wear weird clothes and armor and seems to have appeared out of nowhere bearing a new form of firespitter. Do you think it could be linked ?”

“Could be. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time people find Old Ones tech they shouldn’t use but still do anyway,” she answered bitterly while thinking of Sylens.

“I see.”

“Maybe we could send more people to check it out,” suggested Erend.

“No, I’ll go. If really they use Old Ones technologies, discretion will probably be best to take them out.”

“I agree with Aloy,” said Avad.

“Alright, then I’ll come with you,” tried to impose Erend.

Aloy could see he was determined, and Avad didn’t look like he was going to stop him from doing it, giving him his implicit accord. She sighed and nodded.

“Alright, but we’ll have to leave tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises.”

“Then it’s settled,” concluded Avad.

“You’re really gonna get me out of bed this early, huh ? You monster,” Erend laughed.

Aloy joined in and soon enough they were talking like nothing happened, despite the sign of worry discernible on their faces. The rest of the dinner went well and Aloy never felt so full. She wasn’t use to being served and hope to never be, but she liked it here and there. They stayed up late, talked a lot even after the Meal was offer. They sat in a little sitting room with a lot of cushions and some armchairs made of wicker. When the conversation finally died down, Aloy got up.

“I should get back to Olin’s place to sleep.”

Avad nodded and left his sit.

“Of course, you have a long road ahead of you.” He smiled briefly. “ I hope you make it safe and that you find answers. Don’t forget, Vanasha will be waiting for you south-east of the camp. Be careful, please.”

“Don’t worry, Avad, I always made it back alive, didn’t I ?”

“As usual, you speak the truth. I hope to see you soon.”

Aloy gave him a smile and turned to Erend who was already snoring on a bed of cushions. She gave him a small kick in the boot but it didn’t wake him up.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing him tomorrow.”

“I’ll have someone wake him up, don’t worry.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Avad, I’m glad I was able to see you,” she admitted.

“All the pleasure was mine.”

He bowed and she took a step back. She left and went to Olin’s house, where she found everything unchanged. She kicked her boots and changed for a simple tunic, leaving her armor on a chair beside the bed. She laid in it and fell asleep the second she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as you can see we're heading right to the meat of things ! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, it always makes me happy to read them !


	3. The Bandit Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to do this one with Easter and my exam, I'm sorry ! I hope you'll like it.

Erend was late, of course, and all he could do while the elevator went down was muter under his breath about how he should have been more careful last night about his alcohol consumption. Still, he managed to reach the outside of the royal maizelands where he could see three stilled silhouettes. Only one of them was humane, the Sun coloring the contour of her body while leaving the rest of it dark. In the same way, Erend could guess the other two were Striders. He approached them without even trying to be discreet and waved to Aloy who turned around. She seemed less tired than last night but there were still traces of the bags under her eyes. Her shoulders were tense despite her open face when she saw Erend.

“Someone’s had a hard time getting out of his pile of cushions I see. Was it too heavy ?” joked Aloy with a big smile.

“Well...” grunted Erend. “I don’t... really... can think of any excuse. Sorry about that. But I’m here now ! And ready to go.”

“Good ! You remember how it works ?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Erend took a step towards one of the Strider and put his hand on the cold metal. Aloy gave him a nod and he got on his Strider. Aloy did the same and it wasn’t long before she was leading the way. Erend was beside her but a little behind. He adjusted his position for a time before giving up to the discomfort of the Strider’s back.

“So, what do you think we’ll find ?”

“I don’t know, but a wild guess would be bandits,” she answered without turning her head.

“Yeah, sure, I know that. What I mean is what do you think they found in those ruins. More deathbringers ?”

“No, I don’t think so. Theoretically, this ruin wasn’t built to create or harbor weapons. And if they did find something... they won’t live long enough to use it against us.”

There was a coldness in Aloy’s voice that was unusual for her. Erend felt a shiver run down his spine, ill at ease. It wasn’t the first time he heard her use this tone, and every time he wondered if it was really coming from her. He couldn’t help but wondered how it came from, and he already had a pretty good guess. He had seen it in many old fighters, the one who’ve seen too much, the one who had to draw from the bottom of a dark place to continue to fight for what they believed in. Only good people ended up with this voice, while others had it from their birth, and Erend knew these one were not to be messed with. Still, he was worried for her but didn’t find the courage within himself to bring the subject with her. Now was clearly not a good time, as they were heading toward a fight. He wanted her to have all of her faculties. Any doubt could be the end of us.

They rode up North until they could see dark fumes coming from an old bandit camp Aloy had cleaned more than a year ago.

“Shit, what do you think they’re doing ?” asked Erend.

They stopped and Aloy let go of the Strider after she ordered them to leave the vicinity. She found a vantage point from which she should be able to spy on the camp.

“I don’t know, but I want to find out. I’m going up there. Can you find Vanasha ? She should be around.”

“More like she’ll find me, knowing her. Wait for us to attack, alright ?”

“Yeah. Sure,” she lied.

Erend knew this, it meant she would probably not wait. He remembered when Ersa used the same one in their young years. But all he could do was find Vanasha quickly enough to not let Aloy fight alone, so he took off to find her.

Aloy went her own way, climbing the yellow rocks step by step, using all her muscles to push herself up. She finally got to the plateau and was able to see the whole camp when she was on the edge. She crouched and tapped her focus. The blue light enveloped her and she could now see what everyone in the camp was doing. Most of them were making rounds, others were watching over the camp. Only four people seemed to be doing something else entirely : the first two were in cages, prisoners of the bandits, one was leaning over a table under the biggest tent – probably the chief -, and the last one was with them, their hands tied behind their back in a corner and on their knees. The presence of a prisoner in the tent of the chief could be a problem if he decided to use them as a shield, so Aloy really had to be discreet if she wanted to save everyone.

She looked around the camp to see Erend had found Vanasha as she expected. They were hiding in the red herbs and probably awaiting any kind of signal that they had to move to help her. For now, Aloy wanted to act alone, and if things got bigger they would probably rush over. She went back to the camp and noted on her focus the two alarms so she could disable them as soon as she got close enough.

Once that was done, she tapped out her focus and took her bow. It took her an arrow per head to bring down every sentry, then she took out most of the bandits patrolling bellow her. She tied a rope to one arrow and used it to create a yodel to get down to the tower of one of her victims. She touched down swiftly and take a look at the bandit. He was wearing some weird armor constituted with multiple reinforced rectangles, but only on the torso. It was holding up with some strap making a scratch sound when it was separated, with no knot or other forms of attaching. It was all black, as was the rest of his clothes, including boots with strong soles. He was armed with some sort of mini-canon, looking a bit like the fire-spitter she had seen in the past. Not all bandits were wearing this kind of armor and weapon, so she decided to not take more time than needed on it. The rest of the camp fell with the silent gurgles of the bandits when they took an arrow in the head or the chest if it was badly protected, and with the murmur of the thankful prisoners she had freed. She made her way up to the tent of the chief and tapped her focus. She frowned when she saw he was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for me ?”

Aloy rolled on the side at the last second and brandished her spear, ready to fight. How did he know she was coming ? She had disabled all the alarms and killed every bandit. The man was tall, lean, and he was wearing the same black clothes than the others. His hair had been shaved close to his head leaving not even an inch. He had piercing blue eyes with a very white, pale skin, almost as if it was transparent to the point where she could easily see some of his veins around his temples. That’s when she saw it, a focus. It was almost identical to hers, but she didn’t have the time to watch it more closely. The man reached for a sword tapped on his back and attacked her. He wasn’t very strong but he was precise in his attack. Aloy had no problem parrying him and placed an attack that sent him a few feet back. She pounced to take the advantage but he reached to his belt where some cans and other objects were fixed. He pulled a small metal device consisting of a handle, a hand-sized lever, and a canon. When he pressed the lever with his finger it was too late and Aloy heard a loud noise that left her ears ringing. She also felt a piercing pain in her side. She took a step back and put her hand where she could feel the blood trickle down her skin. A second bang and she fell to her knees when she felt like her thigh was exploding with pain.

“You savages really are stupid. I wonder how you were even able to survive this long. No, to survive at all.” He waved his weapon, keeping it pointed at Aloy. “I mean, come on, coming here alone ? You’re just asking to die. Now, I guess I can help with that.”

“You’re wrong.”

“What are you—” he began to ask only to be abruptly interrupted by an arrow piercing his head. He fell on the ground, dead, while Vanasha and Erend were running toward Aloy.

“Are you okay ? We heard a loud bang and rushed as fast as we could,” said Erend.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you,” said Aloy with a rasp in her voice.

“Let me help you.” He came to her and put his shoulder under her arm to help her get up. It wasn’t the first time she got hurt, but it was the first time she felt it this intensely and so profoundly. Even when Helis almost slit her throat she didn’t suffer that much.

“Thank you. And to you too Vanasha.”

“Don’t worry, I’m always happy to save your life. Not that it happened enough for me to get to really enjoy it,” she stated.

“Sorry to not get almost kill enough for you,” Aloy smiled.

“She still got her sense of humor, she’ll be fine,” Erend announced.

“Well, maybe we should try and heal her before affirming this,” Vanasha began. “Let’s leave.”

“Wait,” said Aloy. “There is one last prisoner. They’re in the tent.”

“I’ll take care of it, Erend, take Aloy in a safe place.”

Erend nodded and went on his way. Vanasha put away her bow on her back and went to the tent. It was a real mess of machine parts and some assembled devices. She took the time to touch some of it, running her hand on buttons where weird symbols were written. She took some mental note to ask Aloy. She needed to learn more about this new threat so she could report to Avad if Aloy failed to do it. After all, she was his spymaster for a reason. The girl of fire usually kept him informed but she never gave her allegiance to him, or to anyone as far as she knew, so it was better this way.

“Need some help to find your way ?” asked a voice with an unusual accent.

“I’d gladly get out of here, but I’ve been instructed to save you,” announced Vanasha while getting closer to the voice. She found her origin behind a small amount of machine trash. It was a girl in her twenties, maybe a bit less – Vanasha couldn’t tell because of the dirt and blood covering her face and black hair.

“Save me ? I’m not sure I need it.”

The girl was bond and kneeled on the ground but apparently, she still had some spirit. Vanasha was amused and show as such with a smile.

“Well, then I’m happy to watch you save yourself.”

“And I’m happy to show you,” she said with a cocky smile.

She began to move around before getting on her feet. She found some sharp metal and cut herself loose, under the impressed gaze of Vanasha. The now ex-prisoner was massaging her wounded wrists.

“Well, you are capable. It makes me wonder how you got yourself captured and why you didn’t free yourself sooner.”

“It’s a long story. Can we get out of here ?”

The way the girl cut her answer short made Vanasha suspicious, but she could worry about this later.

“Sure. My companions are just outside the camp. Let’s go.”

The girl nodded and followed Vanasha, taking a bag on her way out. The spymaster took notice but once again said nothing. She wanted to get back to Aloy and help her friend with her wound. She was a way better healer than Erend. They were out of the camp and with Aloy and Erend in no time. Aloy had turn paler than she used to be and Vanasha guessed it was due to the blood loss.

“Let me see your wounds,” she ordered. Aloy didn’t protest and she let Vanasha take a look, while Erend took some distance to left them some privacy. “You. Help me,” she said to the ex-prisoner.

“Me ?” she sounded surprised but then she raised her shoulder and approached. “Alright, what can I do ?”

“I’ll need you to start a fire. I have a flint stone in my pouch, you can use it.”

Her face went blank at the request and Vanasha frowned.

“A problem ?”

“I... don’t know how to start a fire,” she admitted.

“So, you’re useless. Fine. Erend ! You help me.”

The ex-prisoner took a step back while Erend followed the instructions of Vanasha. Apparently, the bullets were slowed enough by her armor to only enter her superficially, but the shock wave might have hurt her leg bone. It was a phenomenon healer were able to see in a lit of warrior wounded by machines and Deathbringers.

When Aloy was tended to correctly, she was able to move around and sit like nothing just happened. There was some silence after Erend left to hunt, during which Aloy checked around with her focus. Just a quick swap around. What the...

Her thoughts were brought to a stop by the stranger.

“Well, I should leave, thanks for the rescue,” said the stranger after getting up.

“Wait,” Aloy stopped her. “Are _you_ alright ? You seem pretty beaten up, I don’t know what they did to you but maybe you should rest.”

The girl hesitated. What Aloy said was true, but it wasn’t her main concern.

“You’re one to talk,” she finally said. “I’m not the one who fought.”

“Point taken, but tell me, whose blood are you wearing if you’re not hurt ?” Aloy asked boldly.

“It’s... a long story,” she said.

“Again ?” asked Vanasha. “You know, if you stay you’ll have all the time in the world to tell us.”

Vanasha looked at her as if she was really interested in her story, but her hand was on her bow. She had sensed Aloy tension toward the girl and was now worried she was an enemy too.

“Sorry, I got to go,” she tried only for Vanasha to bring her bow closer to her. She backpedaled quickly. “But I guess I could use the rest indeed.”

“Good girl.”

“So now, tell us. Who are you, who were those men, and why you and the other man both had a focus ?” asked Aloy with the kind of tone no one could ignore, a threat at the back of her throat like the growl of a predator.


	4. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a little bit faster cause i kind of paused my main project, so I hope you'll like it !

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to answer to at least your first question, on the contrary.” The stranger laughed nervously and put her hand at the base of her neck, her eyes partially hidden behind her hair. “Can I have some water before ? I mean, if I really have to talk a lot...”

Aloy gazed intensely at her and gave her the water she asked for without a word. The girl put some on her face to wash it and used the bottom of her shirt to clean it better, revealing an undernourished body and a pale, lily-like skin. Now that her face was clean, Aloy was able to get a better look at her. She had deep almond eyes, like two black marbles with gold in its veins. She had some bruises around her left eye socket and a deep cut that was going to leave a scar on her chin. She brought her dark hair back and tied a knot with them to keep them out of her eyes. When she was over, she drank a bit and wiped her mouth with her hand. She planted her deep black eyes in Aloy’s.

“My name is Ash, and I’m a thousand years old.” She punctuated her dramatic revelation with a gasp, while Aloy fixed her, unphased, and Vanasha looked over at Aloy to see her reaction. Ash seemed disappointed no one reacted more but she simply let it slide.

“How about the truth ?” asked Aloy.

“Alright, I’m not a thousand years old, I just come from a thousand years before today.”

“How would that be possible ?”

It wouldn’t be the first time Aloy saw something everyone thought impossible.

“We used technologies called cryogenics that kept our bodies and brains fresh,” she explained.

So that what it was. Aloy had a sense it would be but she wasn’t sure at first, now that it was confirmed she didn’t know what to think.

“I guess that 'we' is 'you' and the other guy with a focus ?”

“Yeah, that’s us,” she said, uncomfortable.

“Who else ?”

“No one ?” tried Ash.

“Don’t lie to me, I saw where you were sleeping. I want the whole story, I want to know what happened to the Elysium,” pushed Aloy.

Ash blinked in surprise and huffed.

“Alright, but I mean it when I say it’s a long story”

“Then you better begin now,” said Vanasha in a soft breath.

“It all began three years ago, well. Three years ago for me. We were in the Elysium for 16 years, and it was getting hard. I was a part of the younger generation, I never had seen the sun, never felt the wind on my skin, felt the pressure of the ocean against my body. For me, and for a lot of us in my generation it was at best a distant memory, but for most of us, it felt like a growing dread, a curse of sort. We were a whole generation growing only to die in a bunker away from a world stolen from us because some guy destroys it for money. We were broken, we didn’t feel alive most of the time. And when we did, we were angry. I was angry.”

Ash shifted her position, drank some more water as her voice began to crack with her words. For her, it was all so recent, even if it had happened a thousand years ago. Aloy tried to imagine what it was to live like that, to live only to die. She would probably have lost her mind. Maybe that’s why Sobeck accepted to sacrifice herself so easily.

“We were living in what was supposed to be a paradise, in peace, we were supposed to enjoy life as much as we could, but the reality was a nightmare. It was hell on earth. We were going to die of old age without ever knowing what earth felt like under our feet. We were no better than cattle. We had no hope,” she continued. Aloy felt a pang of sympathy in her chest but said nothing. “We were to be forgotten. But we didn’t accept it. One of us, Erik, wanted to find a way for us to survive the Faro Plague and see the new world. With some of his close and most trusted friends, he began to form a plan. I don’t know the details, I was not there, but they found someone to built cryogenics pods out of the parts of the Elysium.”

Aloy frowned when Ash stopped. It was not the end of the story and she knew it. Vanasha was hanging on every word she said, and she was waiting for the rest of the story too. Ash snapped out of her silence, coming back to life from being lost in the past for only a moment.

“After that... they rounded up everyone in the main hall of the facility, all the adults. Erik told them what he planned to do. There was an uproar and it could have been the end of it, but he knew what to expect and he came prepared. See, no weapon was authorized into the Elysium but he somehow... he found a way to have some. With the few people he had with him, they massacred the adults.”

Her voice constructed in her throat has a knot began to form. Her fists were clenched to the point her knuckles were white. She crossed her arms in her chest to hide it and looked at Aloy, their eyes locked. She could see the pain in her eyes, see that she never agreed in the killing part.

“The one who survived were locked away, sealed in a part of the facility we didn’t need. We built the cryo pods and went to sleep for a thousand years. And I mean that literally, because our brains were hooked to believe we were asleep in an infinite dream so we wouldn’t lose our faculties.”

She stopped there, this time with no attention to pick up her story. She took some more water. Aloy was deep in thoughts and when she looked up she asked one more question.

“What about now ? You don’t seem to be very peaceful people,” she pointed out.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I bailed on them when I could, they only got a hold of me two days ago,” she admitted.

“Aren’t they your people ?” asked Vanasha inquisitively.

“Are they ?”

Aloy could understand that Ash rejected them if she didn’t agree with the way they acted. Herself never accepted the Nora as her people until recently, when they began to open to others enough that she hoped for them to change some of their laws, especially in regard of the outcasts.

“Anyway, that’s why we have focus. They’re the ones we had before.”

“What about the machine's parts in your friend tent ?”

“What machines parts ?” asked Aloy who hadn’t seen them.

“Roy was trying to build a terminal using machines parts,” she explained. “Basically it would be a better and more powerful interface than the focus. They’re useful but lack in functions.”

Aloy frowned. Focus were pieces of technology far more useful and powerful than what most of the tribes were used to have, so if what she said was true she didn’t like it. She leaned closer toward her, the fire beside them throwing shades and lighting that changed her face from soft to sharp.

“Why ?”

“I don’t know,” she said again, she leaned back far from Aloy. “As I said, I’m not with them again.”

Aloy took the time to think a bit. If really what she said was true, she had to learn more about these people, see if they would be a threat to the tribes. She needed more information and a plan.

“Alright. You’ll stay with us for now,” she declared.

“I feel like I don’t really have a choice...” Ash muttered.

“Why would we ? You participated in the murder of your own people for your sole survival.” It looked like Ash had just been slap by Vanasha. Aloy shot a look at her friend who doesn’t seem to think she was wrong. The stranger clenched her jaw but nodded.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

Then, she promptly got up and took some stride to get a little bit further away with her bag. Aloy followed her with her gaze, she noted she was wearing some carja clothes mixed with what looked like the same uniform the others wear. She wondered what she did when she left her tribe – Aloy couldn’t think of a better word. Did she joined a village and worked to earn food and shelter ? Or did she stayed alone in the wild ? She had to have at least had some contact with the Carja if she was wearing some of their gear. Right now, Aloy couldn’t get an answer but she wanted to know more.

She turned to Vanasha.

“What do you think of her ?” she murmured to not be heard.

“She’s hard to read. I feel like she isn’t telling us everything. I don’t think we should put to much trust in her words.”

Vanasha was usually really good at reading people, so Aloy was inclined to trust her guts. She wasn’t sure if they could trust the old one either, so she decided not to do so for now.

Erend came back not long after with two rabbits over his shoulder.

“You took this long for only two rabbits ?” teased Aloy with a smug smile.

“They were fast,” protested Erend. “What with the girl ? Why isn’t she sitting here ?”

“Why don’t you go ask her,” suggested Vanasha.

“I don’t know she seemed... not very happy.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is sad.”

“No, it’s more frowny not happy,” said Erend to entertain Vanasha.

“Angry.”

“Yeah, that word.”

“Well, maybe we should just give her time. Let’s prepare our meal,” cut Aloy.

They didn’t protest and began to work. Aloy skinned the rabbit while Erend prepared the pot over the fire, and Vanasha cut some herbs and vegetables. It took a while to prepare everything but soon the food just needed some time to peacefully cook. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time the three of us collaborated that way and they didn’t need to talk to organize themselves anymore. The only difference this time was that they all kept an eye on Ash who was still sitting by herself.

“We have some time before this is ready, I’ll go take a look in the camp, see if I can get information from there before people come to take back the place,” said Aloy when there was nothing more to do.

“Be careful, Aloy,” said Erend.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go alone. I’m taking Ash with me, she might see stuff I would miss otherwise.”

“More reason to be careful, little huntress,” warned Vanasha.

She obviously knew Aloy could defend herself, but she was also aware of her wounds. Aloy simply took off to approach Ash who had her back turned to her. She heard Aloy only when she made herself known. She only turned her head, her back still offered to her. She could see some wounds on her back, lashes of a burning red.

“I’m going back in the camp, do you want to come with me ? I might need some information on what I’ll found.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t really have anything else to do while you decide of my fate anyway,” she growled.

“Decide on your fate ? Is it why you think we’re doing ?” asked Aloy dumbfounded.

“Well, I might not wear any chains but I’m a prisoner, right ? I mean, I’m almost certain your pretty friend over here would put an arrow in my back if I tried to leave.”

“I know she won’t, I wouldn’t allow it.”

Ash squinted her eyes at Aloy, apparently not so sure about that.

“Who are you to have any authority over them, anyway ? They’re clearly both too well equipped to be simple warrior, but they seem to listen to you as if you were their leader.”

“It’s... complicated,” said Aloy.

“Everything complicated is just long stories waiting to be told,” countered Ash.

“Then it will be a story for another time. Do you want to come or not ?”

Aloy wanted to keep what she was doing for herself now because she didn’t trust Ash, but also because she didn’t want her to look at her like most people did. In the end, Ash nodded and picked up her bag to put it over her shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll follow you.”

Now that she was standing next to her, Aloy noticed that she was barely taller than Ash. She also got a better look at her face, the way her nose formed a straight line and her cheekbone were high and sharp.

They walked back to the camp at a slow pace so Aloy could manage her wounds, Ash right behind her. Aloy stayed alert of her movements ; she didn’t want her to be able to sneak away or attack her by surprise. When they arrived at the camp the bodies of the bandits were still lying around, puddles of blood around their bodies. A quick look to her right and Aloy could see Ash uneasiness.

“While we’re here we should bring the bodies together so we can dispose of them easily,” Aloy informed her.

“Yeah, sure...” she answered weakly. “Tell me, before I move around bodies for you, can I at least know your name ? I know it’s awkward to ask an hour after meeting you but better late than never, right ?”

With all that happened, Aloy forgot to answer her previous question about who she was. A lot of people recognized her right off the bat, but of course, it wouldn’t be the case of Ash.

“Aloy.”

“Thank you... Aloy.”

She didn’t know why, but she liked the ring her name had in the softness of Ash's mouth. She decided to not read too much into it, thinking it was just her weird accent that made it fresh and new. They began their work, and Aloy took the time to ask questions about the weird weapons and armor. Ash explained they were assault rifles and bulletproof vests, and that they were used before machines were used to fight.

Aloy couldn’t help but think of the Proving, how it might have saved some of the other Nora, or even the last battle of Meridian.

“During the last war, our enemy used similar weapons,” said Aloy. “I... This armor would have been useful.”

Ash looked at her and pinched her lips to form a fine line.

“They’re not that efficient against heavy weaponry.” Ash's voice was soft, but hesitant, like she wasn’t sure she should say that. She was obviously trying to reassure Aloy in some way, but it didn’t work that much.

“It’s good to know,” she answered roughly.

They continued their work until they arrived at the chief tent. Roy, like Ash called him. She leaned over the body, knee bent to touch the ground. Aloy kept her distance, leaving her with the man Ash once knew and maybe saw as a friend. When she got up, the sword back belt and the weapon lying beside him. She shot a defiant look at Aloy.

“They were mine to begin with,” she declared as if she was telling her to not even try to take it from her.

“Alright, but be careful what you decide to do with it,” warned Aloy.

Then they both brought him to the pile. They took his focus and went back to the tent.

“Did you know him well ?”

The question surprised Ash. She looked at Aloy and raised her shoulders.

“Not really. He was kind of a weird kid, clever but weird. I never truly connect with him, but well. I never truly connect with a lot of my people.”

Aloy could have guessed it. After all, if Ash decided to leave them upon entering the new world it meant she didn’t like them enough to stick around and preferred to leave alone or with the tribes. They entered the tent and Ash made a beeline to some kind of tower. Aloy followed her.

“You should activate your focus. I’ll open the line so you can see what I see.”

She tapped her focus and sure enough, she was able to see Ash interface. She watched her open entries and read them quickly.

“Can you find what your people plan is ?”

Ash didn’t answer but opened a different file after she entered a password. It looked like it was reports directed to their leader. A map opened and Aloy frowned when she saw some places marked. Cities were pinned, and when Ash interacted with them notes appeared. They were able to scout the city more than once, but it wasn’t what worried Aloy the most.

“Open this one,” she ordered.

“You’re forgetting the magic word,” teased Ash while doing exactly what she was asked.

“Please.”

The map zoomed in the cauldron. A detailed map indicated different zones in it, some colored in red and others in green.

“Shit...”

“What is it ?”

“Can you look at the other structured with this symbol ?”

This time the cauldron appeared all green. Aloy didn’t like that at all. She took a step back and Ash interface disappeared before her eyes.

“Do you know what they’re doing there ?”

“Huh, no, I don’t. I don’t even know what are those structure.”

“They’re cauldron, they’re used to built machines,” explained Aloy quickly.

“Oh, shit. I think I know what they might be doing then.”

“Tell me.”

“Well...”


	5. I don't trust her (but maybe I want to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Thanks again for taking the time to read my fic, I really hope you like it. This chapter came a little bit later than I wanted, so I'm sorry for that.  
> Please leave a comment if you feel the courage to do so, if not, it's fine too !  
> Have a nice day.

“We need to move,” Aloy said upon her return to the camp.

She threw the assault rifles on the rocky ground and groaned as she sat with Vanasha and Erend. Ash war right behind her and joined them this time, even if she chose to sit a little further away from them.

“Now ?” asked Erend. “We just finish cooking.”

They were sitting around the fire and in front of them, the pot was releasing its aroma of spices and meat. Ash, who was a few feet behind Aloy, approached to smell the nice odor better.

“I wouldn’t say no to some nice food. Prisoner food was not exactly... five-star restaurant material.” The humor didn’t land as Ash had hoped, but it didn’t keep her from opening the lid of the pot. She already salivated at the thought of a real meal.

“I don’t know what the weird girl is talking about, but you do need to eat before you leave to hunt whatever you have to, little huntress.”

Aloy groaned ; of course, Vanasha was right as she most often than not was. She planted her spear in the ground and sat with the rest of them.

“Alright, but make it a quick one.”

“What did you discover that alarm you so much, Aloy ?” asked Erend with worry.

Ash looked over the red-head who took too long to answer. She seemed to hesitate until Vanasha put a hand on her shoulder.

“Those people who came from the past, they found a way to produce devastating weapons. I know where they went to do it but it’s not... you can’t go there without one of these.” She pointed at her focus. “I need you too to tell Avad about it while I stop them from making more.”

“Can’t you simply... I don’t know, make us enter with you ? I won’t feel comfortable if you go alone.”

Aloy pinched her lips in a line and looked in the big blue eyes of her friend. Of course, he was going to worry, but she didn’t think it was a good idea to tell him – and Vanasha – what cauldron were, and more than that guide them into one. It was a big risk ; they could tell Avad or anyone, and the cauldron could become a target for people who might want infinite pieces or to destroy machines once and for all. She always kept them a secret for this exact reason. It was not that she didn’t trust them, of course, but she couldn’t take such a big risk. Ash squinted her eyes at the hesitation but apparently decided it wasn’t her place to say anything about it.

“I won’t go alone. I’m bringing Ash with me.”

“Have you lost your mind, Aloy ?” Vanasha removed her hand from her shoulder, her voice difficultly hid her anger and worry at the news. “You barely know her, and she is one of the very people trying to do Sun knows what with the weapons they’re creating. You can’t trust her. You can’t go to your enemies with her.”

“I don’t trust her,” replied Aloy calmly but barely, her voice cold and controlled. A shiver run down Erend spine, like last time, as he watched both women gaze at each other, unwilling to intervene. Ash cleared her throat to get everyone’s intention.

“Sorry to interrupt, I’m just going to say what I have to say and ignore the vote of confidence from you guys,” she began. It failed to amuse Aloy or Vanasha, and the former crossed her arms in defiance, but it didn’t deter Ash. “I didn’t leave them the first time to just join them again. I didn’t believe in what they stood for the first – well, second, technically, I guess – time around. So, yeah, trust me, or don’t, I don’t really care, but I’m going with her and I’m stopping them.”

They all stayed silent for a while, their eyes glued to Ash and her determined stance. Vanasha was the first one to relax.

“Alright. I don't trust you, and I doubt Aloy will and should, but I believe you.”

“Good. So it’s settled.”

“It is,” concluded Aloy.

“Can we eat now ? I’m really starving,” reminded Ash.

Erend smiled at that and came by Ash to sit at her left. He brought a wooden bowl and gave it to her.

“There, eat.”

“Finally, thank you !”

It clearly wasn’t enough to clear the air of all the tension, but it was already better. Everyone ended up with something in their plates to eat and if only some polite exchange happened at first with Vanasha, Erend and Ash were able to drag her into the conversation. _So much for not trusting her_ , thought Aloy briefly, as she mainly remained silent the whole time.

They mostly talked about the Sundome and some of their adventures, along with how they all met. Erend spoke a lot, so much that in the end Ash barely said anything. Once the meal was over, they quickly packed their bag. They didn’t have a lot so it took only a minute or so. Aloy looked over at Ash’s bag : it was a well-worn leather bag with a bedroll attached to the side and some red and oranges embroilment which brought color to it. It appeared to have been repaired numerous times, which made her wonder where she got it.

“Where did you find this bag ? It looks Carja,” she noted.

Ash looked down on her bag before she threw it on her shoulder. “Because it is. I got it in one of the first villages I found after I flee.”

“How did you pay for it ?”

“With my body, duh.” Aloy seemed confused, her brow knitted together. She gazed at her for a long, uncomfortable, time. “I helped with some work,” Ash clarified with a chuckle. “Do you like it ?”

“It looks fine, I guess. Not really my color.”

“I think it would look great with your hair, with the red and oranges. Kinda looks like an autumn forest splashed by the ochrebloom of the setting sun in the horizon...” she stared at Aloy a long time, took the time to detailed her face, her hair ; she stopped on her lips a bit longer than necessary but dismissed it all when she raised her shoulder, only to come back to Aloy’s hazel eyes with an intensity she rarely witnessed, and probably enhanced by the slight grin on Ash’s face. Aloy chose to ignore the way she looked at her, and the way it made her breath caught in her throat.

“You’re a smooth talker for someone born a thousand years ago. And you know your herbs.”

“What can I say ? I’m a quick learner. Anyway. I’m ready to bounce.”

Aloy nodded and checked with the others. They were ready too and soon enough the group was on its way.

 

They traveled together for a few hours before their path split when they entered the jungle. Erend and Vanasha went west and Aloy and Ash went south. Aloy led them between the green big leaves and the lush trees, careful to not approach any machine site. She didn’t know how well her travel companion fought and didn’t want to find out the hard way. She could ask, of course, but she doubted Ash could evaluate properly her talent against machines if she had been there only for a couple of months. At least she moved with ease and was aware of her environment. She listened to Aloy when she had told her to hide or to move around some places, so it was easier this way. The only problem here was that Aloy felt like override a machine in front of an Old One would be a bad idea, so they had to travel on foot. It rendered the travel a lot longer and they would have to make camp at some point, which meant a short night for Aloy. She should have asked Erend to stay with her in the end.

They set up camp not long after the night fell over them. Aloy found a secluded spot under the roots of a tree big enough to rival a Tallneck. Its canopy extended far above the other trees and kept them from seeing the most of the night sky, but it was on a hillock so they could see some stars in the horizon. It was south of a Broadhead site, in a spot where there was no machine activity so they should be safe.

Ash helped with most of the tasks and when everything was ready, they sat side by side. Aloy felt the weight of Ash’s gaze on her from time to time, as if she was fascinated by the warrior. She began to feel uneasy because of it and decided to confront her.

“Why are you looking at me like that ?”

“Huh ?”

Ash was taken aback and stopped stirring the broth from earlier. She was unable to provide more of an answer, so Aloy assisted.

“You keep staring at me. “

“Oh, that. Yeah, sorry, it’s just that your face reminds me of someone but I can’t remember exactly.”

Of course, Aloy had an idea of who she might remind Ash of. She chose to not disclose her clone statue, she didn’t want an Old One knowing she had access to the Alpha access of Gaia or any other facility.

“Well, if you stayed in the Sundome maybe you saw a portrait of me or something. I heard they were quite popular.”

“Why is that ?” asked Ash, brow raised.

“You don’t know who I am ?”

Aloy was genuinely surprised. It was the first time in a long time someone didn’t recognize her at first glance. In the other hand, it made sense : if Ash had only been awake for two months she might not know a lot of the recent history around here.

“You sound like a pretentious rich girl from a holomovie.” Ash chuckled and git up to take her wood bowl and served herself some broth. Aloy frowned, not sure to understand what she meant. “Anyway, no, I have no idea. Well, I have some but, I might need some confirmation.”

“Why don’t you try to tell me ?”

She was curious to hear how close to the truth Ash would guess. She shrugged and gave it a go.

“Well, from what I gathered a year ago some guy laid siege in the great city of Meridian,” she began dramatically, pursuing in the same tone. “Then, some Nora girl with hair of fire defeated this guy and his evil plot against the Sun King and saved the day. The legend tells people from all over the land joined her for the battle, and that she called the machines to her help. Also, she was supposedly seven foot tall and had more muscle power than a Ravager.”

Aloy couldn’t help but chuckle at the dramatic recount of the story.

“Do people really say that ?”

“Oh, yeah, and more. But they did leave out that your laugh was adorable.”

She blanked at the compliment and felt her face lit up in red. She hid it as best as she could ; she served herself some broth and ignored Ash’s amused smile. She wasn’t the first one to compliment her that way, and every time she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. It was like she could not believe anyone would want her that way, she was so used to the Nora looking at her and treating her with disgust. Of course, now things had changed, and she even got propositions from people to become their mates, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t true, that they did it just because of what she did and not for who she was. She tried once or twice to offer a positive response to the propositions, but it never felt right. She talked about it with Teersa, after Vala made an attempt, and she said it was alright and that she still has time to chose, but yet again it didn’t feel like something that could just happen like that. She even ignored if she wanted it to happen, if she was being honest.

“So, you really are the Savior of Meridian and the Spire ?”

“Y-yes. That’s me,” she sat back and dug in her bowl to ignore the gaze on her.

Ash kept looking at her for a time before she shrugged. “Well, you won’t get a title for your cooking tomorrow in my opinion,” she teased.

“Alright, then tomorrow you cook. We’ll see if you’re any better.”

“Challenge accepted.”

They kept the conversation to a minimum after that, and let it die naturally. Ash went to bed not long after they finished eating and Aloy stayed awake most of the night. She finally fell asleep by the fire around two in the morning and woke up when the sun began to rise. When she did, she noticed someone put a fur over her, and Ash was gone.


	6. Show mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally attain the cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way, but here is the new chapter ! I hope you'll all like it, and i'm sorry for the probably numerous faults but i didn't take the time to edit them out. I'll probably do it later but it's getting late where i live so, sorry.
> 
> Anyway ! Enjoy and as usual comments are greatly appreciated !

 

 

When she saw Ash had disappeared, panic kicked in. A flow of questions began to go through her mind. Why did she leave ? Where did she go ? Did she get back to her people to warn them she was coming ? Would she betray het ? Not that she owed her any loyalty, after all there was a reason she wanted to keep an eye on her, she just thought she wouldn’t be able to slip through her vigilance. Usually, if someone woke up beside her, it would wake her up too. But not this time.

Aloy grabbed her spear and activated her focus to scan her surrounding. There was no silhouette that indicated a human presence, which meant she could be long gone. Luckily it wasn’t that hard to find a trail, and she kept it locked to follow it. The trees, leaves and branches made the trail harder to see, but the purple arrows kept it visible enough. Aloy navigated with no difficulties, and was even able to be stealthy. She was wary of her surroundings and noticed that she could hear water trickling down the rocks and moss of their bed. An orange silhouette finally showed itself and was identified as Ash. Aloy felt a wave of relief, right before she frowned. She couldn’t see her yet, so she only had the light to understand what she was doing, and at first she didn’t get it, until she did. Aloy froze. Ash’s silhouette moved in such a way, Aloy couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Each stretch of her arms and legs, each fold of her members was controlled, her muscles lined perfectly like the stroke of a banuk brush on a wall of rock. Even if she could only see the light she emitted, she transpired calm and restraint, it looked like every movement was the natural result of the one before, and the one before again, a canvas unfolding slowly, precisely.

Aloy stayed still for a while, before she finally left the jungle’s edge for the river’s bank. The morning was young and painted everything in red and gold, and all the colors in between. Ash was no exception. She had her feet planted in the water, her trousers up to her knees. The rest of her clothes were neatly folded in a place where it was safe from the water. Not that she revealed anything, as her back was turned on her. Still, for a second, Aloy felt her throat dry while her eyes discovered the naked skin. It was not the first time she saw someone half naked, especially since most people in the Sundom were quick to discard their clothes when it was too hot – so almost always – but it felt different this time. This feeling faded, replaced by some concern, when she noticed the fragility of her frame, the way her bones could be seen when she stretched too much her bust, and the way her skin seemed too thin, almost transparent were she was usually covered. When the shadow of the foliage wasn’t covering it, it took the stain of the sun, a beautiful gold.

Aloy herself bathed in the golden, orange and red shades, like a fire waiting to happen against a too cold night, ready to burn the grass at her feet. The wind made the green join the river’s movement and for a second they were both one and the same. It awoke Aloy, who finally made her presence known to Ash.

“If you wanted to practice your dance, you could have stayed at the camp.”

The teasing voice startled Ash. Apparently she didn’t expected anyone to interrupt her. She turned her head and gazed at Aloy, right before a sly smile came on her lips and she turned to face her completely. Aloy miraculously kept her eyes on Ash’s, despite the insidious temptation to look down.

“Well, I didn’t want to wake you up. Also, I was not dancing,” she stated. She got off the river and put her clothes on while Aloy feigned interest for a butterfly. “But why are you here ? Were you worried an evil machine got me and was currently eating me ?”

When Ash was decent again, Aloy answered. “No, I was worried you were on your way to betray me.” Her ton was matter-of-factly, while her hand was playing with high blades of grass.

“Ouch.” She mimed an arrow piercing her heart in an exaggerated way. “I see you still don’t trust me. What did I do to deserve this ?”

Aloy looked at her with scepticism all over her features. “We should get back to camp, we don’t have a lot of time to waste.”

“Good to know we have some.”

She sighed at Ash’s light tone. She seemed to not take their mission very seriously, if not at all. In other circumstances, maybe Aloy would have found her funny, but now that she might face a new crucial mission, she was not in the mood.

They went back to camp, and after a snack they hit the road again. They walked alongside each other, Aloy now more careful to chose an easy path. Ash might look like she could follow her pace, she couldn’t help but see the weaknesses she carried now, the way her breath got shorter faster than hers, or how she used a tree trunk to support herself after a bit of a climb. It wasn’t obvious, she still looked like she was at ease, but now Aloy could see past the facade. Maybe Ash noticed they were slower than before, but if she did, she chose not to tell.

“So, if you weren’t dancing this morning, what were you doing ?” asked Aloy when they stopped to drink some water. Ash drunk from her water pouch before she answered.

“It was some tai chi exercise.”

“Tai chi ? What in the Sun is that ?”

Aloy was genuinely curious. After all, Ash was a well of lost knowledge, so she might as well drink some of it.

“It’s a martial art, it’s supposed to help me with negative energy and stuff like that, but this days I use it mostly to help the growth of my muscle and ease my joints into everyday tasks,” she explained calmly. Aloy was sceptic about the energy stuff, but a little more receptive about the rest.

“So, the cryogenic state harmed your body ?”

Ash nodded. “Yeah, I lose some muscle mass, bone density and lung capacity. A lot of fat too. The process was not perfect.” She understood little of what she just said, but enough to know it meant she was still recovering from her years of sleep.

“I’d say it was pretty good if it was able to keep you alive for a thousand years,” scoffed Aloy.

Dark eyes gazed on her and a scowl formed on her face. “We still lost some people in the process.”

Aloy thought of the mummified corpse she saw in some of the pods. Those one failed and kill the people in them, which means the system was not infallible. She wondered if the person who designed it was still alive, and if so, how she felt knowing not everyone survived.

“Is the designer of the cryogenic pods still alive ?” she dared to ask.

Ash looked at her water, closed the pouch and got up. She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder. She shrugged. “Yeah, I think she is.”

Aloy frowned. If she was alive when they got out of their cryo sleep, she was probably still alive then. Maybe if she could stop the other old ones, she could recruit her to help rebuilt GAIA. With the assistance of someone who knew the technology, it would be so much easier. On an other hand it would make it harder to supervise the project and be sure that it would stay uncompromised. She’d have to think about it.

They finally arrived at the Cauldron when the sun was way up in the sky. They hid in the tall red grass just outside of it and watched intently. The old Eclipse operation was nothing more than a bunch of abandoned planks now, rotting into the forest while the door still stood tall. No one was visible near it, so it would be easy to go to the heart of the new operation.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Wait !” shouted Ash. She grabbed Aloy’s wrist and made her turn to face her. “Before we go, there’s something I’d like to ask you.”

Aloy frowned but nodded. “What is it ?”

“When we’re down there...” she paused, hesitated. It was so much unlike the Ash she learned to see so far, Aloy wondered what was wrong. “I know I have no right to ask you that, but please, don’t hurt them. I know they don’t... the ones here are nowhere near innocent, but they were my friends, a long time ago. So please. Please don’t kill them,” she ended up pleading. Aloy looked at her, examined her face, the way she really seemed to genuinely care about them. She could understand her desire to spare them. She sighed.

“I’ll do what I can.” It was no promises, but it was all that she could offer. Ash seemed grateful enough.

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly, her voice in her throat.

Aloy nodded and they finally went to the Cauldron.

The abandoned part of it was empty, except for a few machines that had wandered in, maybe to protect the Cauldron from intruders. Aloy told Ash to follow her and she did with no problem. They went from tall grasses to tall grasses in silence. She had to take down one machine to access the corridor that led to the main room of the Cauldron, and she did it discreetly with no problem. When they finally arrived to the room, they took the time to observe their surroundings and the new installation. Like outside, the old scaffoldings crumbled to nothing. Now a tent dressed the override access and hid it from view, so Aloy tapped her focus quickly to see how many people there were. She could see only five persons, which really was nothing in and on itself, if it was not for the favor Ash asked her right before they walked in. She took her rope caster and thought carefully on her approach, before she gave a look at Ash. She might need her help to at least distract them and keep them busy. It might make it possible this way.

“Okay. Ash. I’ll need your help if we want to keep everyone alive.”

Ash nodded seriously. “Of course, I’m ready to help.”

“Alright, then let’s get to it.”

Aloy explained her plan quickly and they sneaked up to the tent, each on one side. She took one out, her hand on his mouth and her arm around her neck until he collapsed completely. Ash did the same, but only after she already knocked him enough to weaken him. They moved their victims and went to the next one. It went easy for Aloy, but the girl Ash targeted saw her and was able to defend herself. They engaged in a fight in which she quickly took advantage, kicking Ash in the plexus. Ash took the hit hardly and rolled over on the ground, her breath cut off.

“We have an intruder !” shouted the girl right before she rushed to Ash, her spear in hand.

Right when she was about to strike, Ash dodged on the left. Ropes caught the girl and trapped her on the ground, saving the old one. The last man standing took the opportunity to run away. Aloy swore and pursued him, quick on her feet. She caught up with him quickly and tackled him on the ground, using cables to tie him.

“Can you maybe stop moving ?”

“Please don’t hurt me ! I’m too young to die !” he pleaded, terrified.

“I won’t, so stop. Moving.” Aloy was annoyed, but she managed to put him on his feet and pushed him toward the tent. There she found Ash, who was busy finishing tying up the rest of the little group, her arm around her waist when her hands were free. She threw the last guy with the other two who were still unconscious and helped take cate of the girl who was still tangled in the ropes.

“We got them all. Let’s take a look at what they were doing,” commanded Aloy.

Ash nodded and joined her under the tent. Cables were linked to the Cauldron central and plugged into a tower like the one they found at the bandit camp. She activated the interface so both of them could see what she was doing. Aloy frowned ; she had to admit that she didn’t understand most of what she was seeing. She looked closer before she turned to Ash.

“What were they doing ?”

Ash frowned and swapped a document to close it. “I think... they were trying to hack into HEPHAISTUS main frame. I’m not sure why. Give me five more minutes.”

Aloy groaned of frustration and went back to the one that were tied up. She examined them briefly, and crossed her arms.

“Alright, which one of you is in charge ?”

“Him,” answered the girl with a chin movement toward the cowardly one.

“Hey !” he protested. “You’re not paid to answer her questions !”

“I’m not paid to get captured either, yet look at me,” she growled.

Aloy ignored their bickering and got the coward. Like Ash, he was pale, thin, and Aloy guessed he was one of hers. He wore weird circles made of glass in front of his eyes, and his hair were a light brown with a lot of white streak. She brought him inside the tent, in front of the screen.

“Tell us what you‘re doing here.”

He looked incredibly scared, but Aloy kept him there. “I- we- it-it’s just...” he kept stuttering, so Ash approached him and gave a nod to Aloy. She frowned but released her grip on him, which seemed to relax him a little.

“Hello, Hammond,” said Ash calmly.

“Endo ? Is it you ? We-we-we thought... where were you ?” he asked, finally calmer than before, and also surprised. Ash shrugged.

“It’s a long story. Could you please answer our question ?”

He swallowed hard and nodded, now ready to cooperate. He changed the screen to show a map of all the lands around, the same they found in the bandit camp.

“We’re trying to divert some of HEPHAISTUS resources to built weapons and recruit people to form an army of men and machines, and then... take what’s ‘ours’, like Erik said.” He looked at the girls, who exchanged glances. “He wants to conquer everything,” he felt the need to clarify.

“Yes, we got that much,” commented Aloy. “Ash, do you think you’d be able to evaluate the viability of their plans ?”

“I don’t know. I need more information. Hammond, what do you know of this plan ?”

“Just the basics ? Erik is keeping everything divided so we can’t divulge too many things.”

Ash nodded, of course he would do that, he wasn’t stupid. “And exactly how far were you able to hack HEPHAISTUS ? Did you even manage to do it ?”

“Hey, I’m not a total moron,” complained Hammond. “Of course I’ve been able to take over HEPHAISTUS. Well. Some of it, anyway. The machines git really aggressive after my first attempt, so I had to take a discreet approach. Once I was able to do it, Erik and the others left to get to the next phase of his plan. I stayed here to try and get more about the system, but it’s a mess. It looks like nothing I’ve seen so far. I even had to remove some weird old code that looked like a virus.” He suddenly looked very nervous. “What... what are you going to do with me now that I told you all that ?”

“It’s not my decision to make,” Aloy said. She was no judge, and she certainly didn’t want to take his life in cold blood. It would have all been easier if she had just killed the mercenaries, she would just have to bring back one person to Meridian. Maybe she could let the mercenaries go. She doubted they would continue to serve this guy or any other old one if it meant dying for good.

“Are we going to bring him to Meridian ?” asked Ash.

“I don’t want to go...”

Aloy needed some time to think about what she should do. She didn’t want Avad to panic about a potential force invasion, but she had to tell him, and the Noras too.

“We’ll stay here for the night, learn as much as we can, then depending on how cooperative you were, we’ll take a decision.”

“Sounds fair,” said Ash. “I’ll try to see if I can dig something here.”

“Alright. I have something to check outside, I’ll be back in an hour.”

“An hour ? I can see you trust me now,” teased Ash. Aloy rolled her eyes and left the Cauldron. She went looking for XI machines, and found a Stalker site. Usually she tried to stay away from them, their capacity not worth the hardship of fighting them, but everything Hammond told them gave her a bad feeling.

She quickly hid and waited near an alarm until a Stalker walked near. She had to squint her eyes, but she could see the slight deformation of the air. She waited until it was the good time and she then launched herself to plant her override device into the Stalker’s program. Instead of feeling the usual resistance that came with the override, and the sparks of color, she felt nothing but the machine.

She couldn’t override XI machines anymore, and she had to kill a Stalker with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter, more to come soon. I don't have a schedule yet but i'll let you know anyway !


End file.
